Ash Solis
Ash Solis is the current Elemental Master of Smoke and was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the third round of the event, Ash fought against Kai inside a volcano, where he proved himself to be a dangerous adversary. After a long fight, Kai claimed the Jadeblade and defeated Ash. Afterwards, he was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Later, Ash would ally with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Ash and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm Djinjago, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Ash was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. After Garmadon conquered Ninjago, Ash was hunted down in a show led by Ultra Violet called Ultra Hunt, and placed in Kryptarium Prison. Later, Ash escaped Kryptarium off-screen and wasn't seen during the victory celebration. Biography Ash was born as a descendant and son of previous Elemental Master and Mistress of Smoke. He unlocked his True Potential before events of The Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Ash was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and came to Ninjago City pier, where he was picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island by a ferry. Only One Can Remain After arriving on island, Ash participated in hunt for the Jadeblades, he was seen fighting Lloyd for the blade, but failed. It's later revealed that he got another blade, thereby allowing him to stay in the tournament. Versus Ash was chosen to battle Kai in the third round of the Tournament. In the volcano, Ash got the upper-hand on Kai by disappearing and reappearing on the bridge, with the Jadeblade falling on the rocks below. Kai climbs under the bridge and attempts to kick Ash, but the Master of Smoke uses his powers to evade the attack by the Master of Fire. Kai continuously attacks Ash, with none of his blows landing while Ash keeps disappearing and reappearing and his punches landing, eventually sending the Master of Fire Flame Heat and Warmth through the bridge and hanging precariously over the lava. Kai flips himself back onto secured planks and uses his Spinjitzu to push Ash back, though the end result is the same. Kai then launches multiple fireballs, only for Ash to dodge them while they begin burning through the bridge. Ash manages to apprehend Kai, but he launches one more fireball in which he successfully burns through the last of the bridge, sending both of them onto the rocks below. The two then battle in midair over the Jadeblade, where they are shown to be evenly matched until Ash goes for the Blade. Kai then attacks him, where he uses his powers to avoid being hit by the fire. Unfortunately for Ash, Kai uses this as his chance to take the Blade and end the match with Ash being eliminated and falling in a trapdoor. Spy for a Spy Sometime after, Ash was stripped of his power and forced to make noodles for Chen in Chen's factory along with the other powerless masters. Spellbound Ash continued working until the Cultists shut down the factory and watched as Cole and Zane emerged from hiding as they explained their plan to escape the Noodle Factory through the sewer network. After Zane suggested they build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Ash helped find spare parts throughout the factory. The Forgotten Element Ash is seen as one of the Elemental Masters pushing the Roto Jet, which allowed the masters to break out of the factory. Ash was later among the Elemental Masters as they rebelled against Chen and his Anacondrai cultists. When Kai destroyed Staff of Elements, the Elemental Masters regained their elemental powers and easily fought off Chen's forces, who would retreat while Ash and his comrades took control of the island. The Day of the Dragon Ash and the other elemental fighters battled with Chen's followers who were turned into Anacondrai. Later, cultists escaped with the intent conquering Ninjago. When seeing Kai and Zane awaken Elemental Dragons, Ash hugged Chamille, and later awoke his own Elemental Smoke Dragon and headed after Chen's army with the other fighters. The Greatest Fear of All Ash used his Elemental Dragon to fly back to Ninjago City and was told by Lloyd to keep watch over the city. Later on, Ash and the other Masters stand ready to hold off Chen and his forces, who have gathered in noodle trucks, but they are surprised when the trucks scatter to various locations. They each pursue a truck only to find them empty and realize Chen separated them to invade without hindrance. The revelation that they put many people in danger causes them to lose control of their elemental dragons. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, Ash gathered with the Elemental Masters at the Samurai X Cave, where they discussed what to do about Chen before deciding to make their stand at the Corridor of Elders. Ash then fought in the battle at the Corridor of Elders against the Anacondrai Cultists before watching them being banished to the Cursed Realm by the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals. At the end of the battle, he and the other Elemental Masters celebrate with the Ninja, promising to offer them future aid. Skybound At some point, Nadakhan visited Ash, trying to remove all opposition. After Ash made three wishes, he was trapped in the Djinn Blade. Fortunately, as a result of Jay's final wish, Ash's meeting with Nadakhan not happened, thus freeing him from the blade with no memory of happened. Hunted It is revealed in "Hunted" that Ash was found during the early days of Ultra Hunt, and was captured and placed in Kryptarium Prison. In "Green Destiny," Ash escaped Kryptarium off-screen, along with other people, who were captured by Ultra Hunt and The Resistance members. For some reasons, Ash didn't help the Ninja to defeat the Colossus and didn't came to a celebration of victory over Emperor Garmadon's forces and city's liberation. Appearance Ash has gray hair set in a similar, spiky fashion to Ray Humans and Smaller Dragon Hunters'. He has thick black eyebrows and lines on either side of his mouth. His arms are gray and his hands are black. He has similar body printing to the Jungle Suits of the Ninja. He has a padded square pattern on his body and brown and gray shoulder pads. He has a large belt with a gray buckle and a brown interior. His legs and waistline have silver chainmail-like material on them. Appearances Notes *Ash was released as a minifigure in 2017 via a battle pack set, along with Shade and Skylor in her Skybound outfit. Ash's hairpiece was included, along with a gray version of the original Ninja mask, which he didn't wear in the show. **Ash is the only Elemental Master to have a minifigure and not appear in Hunted. *His Elemental Symbol looks similar to The Overlord's, except it's not golden. *He is one of the only Elemental Masters that can, and more often, does change his own body form. *His Element is similar to part of the Element of Fire Flame Heat and Warmth (Skylor and Kai used fire to create smoke to escape from Chen). *Ash only spoke when cheering with the Elemental Masters in "Spellbound" and during battles, making fighting noises and "evil" laughing. *Ash is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. He can be found in the level "Ninjago Beach." *His hairstyle is the same as Ray Humans and Smale Dragon Hunters'. *Ash is voiced by Brent Miller, who also voices Zane. **However, he technically didn't speak in the show. *In The Day of the Dragon Ash hugged Chamille, upon seeing that Kai and Zane awoke their Elemental Dragons. *Ash is the only Elemental Master who hasn't spoken in the show. Gallery FIGAsh.jpg|Ash's minifigure Fight36.PNG|Ash fighting Lloyd 360px-Ash36.png|Ash confronts Lloyd Angry Ash.|Angry looking on opponents KaivsAsh.PNG|Ash fighting Kai SewerPlan.png|Ash among the other Elemental Masters making a plan of escape. SoRAshFig.png|Ash in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin TAsh.png|Ash in the Tournament of Elements App Ash using Smoke.png|Ash turned into smoke by his Element 144px-AshPrisoner.png|In prisoner attire 240px-Ash373.png|With Tox SmokeDragon-0.png|Ash on his Dragon Category:Elemental Masters Category:Heros Category:Good guy Category:Lego Category:Minifigure